hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Farron
The character Lightning is from Final Fantasy XIII. "Ok. My Turn." - Lightning, after being freed from Tartorus's team by IceBite in the Dissidia Universe Lightning, real name Claire Farron-Ferran, is a young woman from a world called Pulse. She arrived in the Hellcat Squadran Universe through the destruction of the Dissidia Universe, and she was assigned as a member of Ryan Ferran's Phantom Legion. Her world soon was brought into the Hellcat Squadran Universe before the beginning of the Consortium War. Her weapons specialty is a weapon called a Gunblade: basically a gun that can unfold into a sword. She had a personal endeavour that involved freeing her friends Vanille and Fang from Cocoon on Pulse. She does meet this goal with the help of Serah Farron, her sister, and Ryan Ferran, her superior, friend, and, later, husband. History Dissidia Not much is known about Lightning, other than an apparition of Tartorus captured her at the beginning of the Dissidia Conflict, only to be rescued by IceBite shortly after. The 2 kept fleeing from Tartorus's force, until Lightning's past memories of the Dissidia Universe rematerialized. Afterwards, her and IceBite pursued the dragon Shinryu, the one responisble for keeping Chaos alive. After Shinryu was destroyed, they returned to the main realm in Dissidia to aid in the final assault on Chaos. She was among the individuals to flee into the Hellcat Squadran Universe. Prior to Consortium War She immediately volenteered to join Hellcat Squadran, among the other Warriors of Cosmos that made it to the Hellcat Squadran Universe. She was assigned to the Phantom Legion under Ryan Ferran. After a while, Lightning and Ryan started to open up to each other. Lightning also participated in May's rescue from Tyber Zann and the Zann Consortium. Consortium War Battle of Pulse After the battle, Snow and Serah joined Hellcat Squadran's ranks, while Sazh, Dajh, and Hope merely went under Hellcat Squadran's protection. Battle of Reach Final Battle at Earth Post-Consortium War Conflicts Lightning accompanied Ryan in a personal endeavour, but, when the Wind of the Lost's Hyperdrive is damaged by an Imperial Fighter, They are forced to jump to a nearby planet for repairs. It turns out the closest planet was Pulse. After arriving, the group enters Cocoon where they find the crystallized forms of Vanille and Fang. After some work, they are freed, just as the Wind of the Lost is repaired and Imperials arrive in-system. They manage to escape with Lightning's friends, thanks to the timely intervention of Lillian York and Holly. Locust/Lambent War At the outbreak of the war, Lightning and Ryan marry. Post Locust/Lambent War After the war with the Locust and Lambent, the Brotherhood of Makuta snuck into the Phantom Legion's base and infected Claire with a Gahlok's Krana Za. Lightning's skill with her gunblade made her difficult to defeat, but, with the aid of Toa Onua, she was eventually subdued and the Krana safely removed. Afterwards, the affects of the Krana caused her to have some sort of Telepathic link to the Bohrok, and, through her willpower, allows her to take control of them. Raid on Nod's Mojave Stronghold Claire was present at the Raid of a Shadow Alliance Outpost in the Mojave Desert, where Task Force Omega went on its's first official assignment: rescue Task Force Member Alban Pahlke's sister, Kristine Pahlke, who had worked as a slave for the Brotherhood of Nod for the past 12 years. Claire, understanding Alban's plight, was the main reason the base wasn't brought down on Omega, mainly because she was the one who kept Ryan from ordering the attack on the facility too soon. Visarius Conflict Just days after the raid, Claire assisted Holly in both of her attempts to rescue Sen Urec from Visarius, both the first botched rescue attempt and during the Coalition's assault on the Volfgang and it's fleet a week later. Personality "Commander, huh? You look a little young for that." - Lightning to IceBite after IceBite rescued her. Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent. Her demeanor is usually described as cold, but, if she can learn to trust someone enough, she's usually more open with them. She's usually described as cold and methodical in combat. She is also known for her strength of will. Relations with other Individuals *Serah Farron - Lightning cares deeply for her younger sister and tends to worry about her safety (about as much as Serah does for Lightning). *Ryan Ferran - Of all the members of Hellcat Squadran, Lightning found Ryan to be the one she can connect with most. The two became fast friends, with Lightning telling Ryan about her life up to the point she joined Hellcat Squadran and Ryan teaching her Mando'a in return. Lightning felt greatly saddened when Ryan was killed at Reach, but that just made her all the more determined to defeat the Zann Consortium, and all the more joyful when he was revived through unknown means. Lightning and Ryan eventually married. *IceBite - Lightning was initially shocked and skeptical about IceBite being Hellcat Squadran's leader, but came to respect him as a capable leader and a vicious fighter. She also finds him to be kind and understanding. Her respect for IceBite endured, even when Ryan's respect for him waned. *Leandra Jackson - Lightning thinks Leandra tries too hard to out-do everyone and sometimes has a problem with her attitude. She also is annoyed with her somewhat, even more so when she catches her kissing Ryan when he was knocked out in battle (she could tell Ryan was knocked out, so it didn't effect their relationship). *Beyghor Lamitt - Lightning finds Beyghor to be one of the more respectful, less-vulgar members of Zeta wing. *Tex - They get along ok. Abilities and Equipment "Just give her black armor and a shitty personality and she could pose as Tex." "Give ANY girl black armor and a shitty personality and they could pose as Tex." "Yeah, but she's badass enough to pull it off." - Tucker and Grif, describing Lightning Lightning's primary weapon is a Blazefire Saber Gunblade, a weapon that basically acts like both a Gun and a Sword. She most of the time uses its sword feature, rarely using the gun feature except against more powerful enemies, like the Hell Knight Demons. When she transforms it into sword mode, it's sometimes called 'whipping the blade out', as it looks like she uses the gun mode as a whip and then the blade just unfolds. After the Consortium War, she also acquired a set of Mandalorian Armor. She also possess magic-like powers similar to Mist Abilities from Ivalice, although her abilities are different from Mist Powers in various ways. She is also good at hand-to-hand combat, which causes the Reds and Blues to describe her as a less-bitchy, super-powered version of Tex. Gallery Lightning_Summoning_Real.png|Lightning summoning her Eidolon, Odin Lightning_and_Odin.jpg|Lightning and her Pulsian Eidolon, Odin Blazefire_Saber.jpg|Lightning's Weapon, the Blazefire Saber Gunblade Lightning_Summoning.png|Lightning using her powers Lightning-ShadowDust.png|Claire, during the Skulblaka Incident Category:Characters Category:Main Characters